


Yummy Fruit To Eat

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Blood and injury mentioned, Come Sharing, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Jipples, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Thunderstorms, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: A return to his family home is a trip down memory lane for Jimmy, and the Commander finally figures out what those weird feelings in his heart and pants mean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts).



> Somewhere! On a rural highway...

The Commander steered the Battletram towards the airport, keeping up a steady stream of chatter all the while. There was nothing he hated more than an awkward silence, except maybe a cauliflower base pizza; and the silence between Jimmy and his dad was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Unlike a cauliflower base pizza, which just disintegrated into a gross mess, thank you so much Mr Ricky “seriously guys, it tastes just like the real thing!” Fitness. 

He felt sorry for Jimmy’s mom, caught in the middle. Jimmy and his dad could both be kind of jerks. His dad was a control freak, no doubt; but then Jimmy had kind of run out on the family biz. If the Bat Commander ever had any kids, he’d be pretty disappointed if they didn’t want to take up the mask and helmet gig after him. So he kept Mrs Goodman distracted, asking her who would win in a fight between Shark Fighter and Tiger Rider, and what she thought of Biz Markie. They even had the same favourite flavour of Slushi.

They were going to the airport because Jimmy had used some of his “saving the world” money to send his parents on a sweet round-the-world vaycay. And in the meantime, The Aquabats would bring in the apple harvest. It had been the Bat Commander’s idea. Sure, Jimmy had been guiltily saying that maybe he ought to go back and help out once in a while, just during the busy time of year, and Ricky had been all excited about fresh fruit, and Bones wanted to get back to nature, and Crash wanted to bake pie; but he was the Commander so it was his idea. And a darn good one as well, he preened. 

He skewed the ‘tram to a halt across a couple of drop-off spaces, and they went inside. Jimmy carried his mother’s bags all the way to the departure gate, and when the Commander saw that it gave him a twisty, achy feeling inside that he wasn’t quite able to process. They drove home together and there was more silence. Jimmy looked deep in thought, and the Commander’s tongue felt oddly dry and tingly. It was that airport air con. Had to be, because he perked up when they reached the farm and found the rest of the guys outside. 

“Well boys, we’re apple farmers now!” he announced. “Small family-farm-slash-mad-scientist businesses are the backbone of America! Jimmy, read us the instructions your parents left.”

“The job is to pick and store the apples, and I can show you that part. This is mostly to do with food - oh, and where we’re going to sleep. Ricky, you’ll be sleeping on the pull-out couch.” 

The Commander nodded benignly. Ricky was the smallest of them, and also, it was probably fair to say, the most domesticated. 

“Crash and EagleBones, you’ll be sharing the old bunk house. There’s a pump out back for water. And Sir, you’ll be in the corn... crib...”

The Commander noticed how Jimmy’s voice went a bit awkward, but he was too excited to care. “Aw yeah! Got my own crib!” He threw up a few gang signs of his own making and looked around eagerly. “So come on, Robot, give us the tour!”

The crib turned out to be a big storage barn type deal, with bales of hay that had been formed into a bed, plenty of blankets and pillows, a table with a pitcher and one of those cool old glass lanterns like you saw in the movies. The Commander threw his backpack in the corner and turned to speak to Jimmy, but the Robot was already walking back to the main farmhouse. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all, if it was going to affect Jimmy this badly. On the upside, the farmhouse was where the food was, right? The Commander huffed under his breath. He bounced on the bed a few times for forms sake, but he wasn’t really feeling it. Eventually he gave up and followed him. 

Jimmy was his usual smiling self again at dinner, and the Commander relaxed, and didn’t think much more about it until later on that evening. He was just coming back from a trip to the little boys’ room when he noticed a hand written sign tacked to one of the doors. It was kid handwriting, all 1s and 0s. Jimmy mostly played from memory, it was one of the awesome things about him, but the Commander had noticed that when he did jot things down it looked like a neater version of the same thing. This had to be Jimmy’s old bedroom. 

He resisted the temptation for about two seconds, then twisted the handle and went in. The walls were covered in car posters and a big print of the whatchamacallit table like grown Jimmy had in his lab. Band trophies and Lego’s lined the shelves. There was no bed, but there was a little piano, and a little mini version of Jimmy’s charging station in the corner. The Commander couldn’t stop himself smiling. It was so freaking adorable, and so _Jimmy_ , it was...

...but if he tried he could remember another Jimmy. A tall, skinny guy, the Commander didn’t know him well, but he was hands down the best musician in the village. And although he was softly spoken, he was one of the first to volunteer for the Commander’s mission of revenge. He’d ended up so horribly injured the Commander could barely stand to look at him, but he couldn’t pull away from those blue eyes full of fear and confusion as blood poured from his mouth into the surf and he...

The Commander staggered, clutching at his head. His brain felt like it was splitting in two. 

“Are you alright?” A quiet voice behind him, and Jimmy stepped into the room. 

“I... yeah, sorry, Jimmy, I just... I hate it when things like this happen.”

“Things like what, Sir?”

“Uh... never mind. So, this was your bedroom, huh?”

“Yes, until I grew too big.”

It was true. There was no way Jimmy as he was now would be able to fit into that little unit in the corner. And that raised all kinds of questions, like why would a scientist build a little kid robot, and how would it grow, and then he was getting dangerously close to thinking about the memory divergence again. 

“Where did you sleep after that?” he asked instead. 

“My father’s laboratory. The charging station was too heavy to be kept in the house.”

The Commander’s heart ached at the thought of small Jimmy, trekking across the yard to the cold empty lab night after night. He felt guilty for every time he’d sided with Bones for kicking Jimmy out of the bedroom. It wasn’t like he even minded the thought of the Robot watching him while he slept, if anything it was kinda... funky, those cool blue eyes and those big strong hands... but he hadn’t wanted to admit that to the boys, and he’d just gone with the flow. 

“So, what’s the deal with the corn crib?” The Commander was desperate to change the subject. Jimmy’s face shifted from sorrow to embarrassment, and he sighed. The Commander wasn’t sure if it was an improvement. 

“Well, once I grew a little older, this room was too close to my parents’ room, and my fathers’ lab was my fathers’ lab, so... the corn crib was where I used to go when I needed some... privacy.”

“...oh”

The Commander could feel his face turning bright red. He hadn’t even known Jimmy had that kind of... stuff... going on. Although he’d always kind of wondered. And now he had to sleep in that same spot where teenage Jimmy used to braid his wires, or whatever it was he did to get off, while Jimmy would be in his charging station just across the yard..

It was another fact that he simply wasn’t able to process. But to his surprise, hard work outdoors actually turned out to be good for something, and the Commander managed to fall asleep quite quickly that night. He dreamed about Jimmy, and awoke with a dry mouth, hay in unspeakable places, and a boner like he hadn’t had since he was a teenager. 

The Commander sighed. It was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy was glad he didn’t dream. 

His mind was full of agitation as he made his way to his charging station having said goodnight to the other Aquabats. Being at home made his emotions seem rawer, closer to the surface somehow. It was the only explanation he could find for why he’d told the Commander what he had. And now the Commander was _right there_ , undressing and sleeping and bathing and all those human things, right in the place where Jimmy used to...

He opened the charging station door and stepped gratefully into darkness. 

The next morning, Jimmy was calmer. His feelings for the Commander were nothing new, after all. 

After their return from space Jimmy’s cognitive functions had been notably impaired. He’d run a self-diagnostic, and found that his mental storage was full almost to capacity with multiple copies of his memory, each one subtly different than the next. He deleted one and felt the relief almost immediately. 

Jimmy hypothesised, based on what EagleBones was able to tell him, that they represented the minds of Jimmys from parallel universes that the Aquabats had passed through on their way back to Earth. It remained firmly as a _gedankenexperiment_ \- he didn’t want to risk accessing the other memory files in case they became his primary, as he rather liked the Jimmy he was, thank you. After a while, one by one, he deleted them. But whenever he felt as though he’d loved the Commander his entire life, he liked to think, sentimental though it was, that there was a tiny databyte left over from a Jimmy where that was true.

He’d certainly had a crush on the Commander since he met him though. He represented the freedom of living in the big city, being in a rock and roll band, and finally getting to fire his lasers at something more exciting than empty cider bottles. Over the years his feelings had deepened, as he grew to know the Commander’s passion, his good heart and all his petty flaws. His robot stomach still leapt when he heard _Aquabats, let’s go!_ And even if the outcome was annoying, or dangerous, Jimmy knew that ultimately he’d follow him to the end of the earth. 

Refreshed and resolved, he stepped out of the lab and went to meet the others for breakfast. And actually, the next few days were really nice. Ricky and EagleBones got up in the trees and picked the apples, and Crash filled and hefted the barrels and crates with ease. Jimmys hands were the quickest and the only ones with built-in knives, and so he peeled and cored, like when he was younger, but for some reason he didn’t mind as much now he was doing it by choice. 

The Commander sometimes helped but he mostly supervised, by which he meant wandering around working on his lyrics, watching the others working, and bringing out big pitchers of cider whenever he thought they were getting thirsty. They ate Jimmy’s Mother’s home cooking every night. Some of the band were getting more vitamins than they had in years, and everyone was happy. And if the Commander was maybe avoiding him a little bit... well, he’d made him a very embarrassing confession. It was understandable. 

Lost in thought and the mindless rhythm of his work, Jimmy didn’t notice the stillness of the air or the change in the heat right away, but as soon as he did he knew what it meant. He ran to the others as fast as his legs wound carry him. 

“Go inside! There’s going to be a storm!”

Crash didn’t need telling twice. Bones took one glance at the sky and joined him. And Ricky used his speed to collect the remnants of their picnic before sprinting to the house. 

Jimmy looked around for the Commander and sighed. Of course, on this particular day he was up a tree, almost on the edge of the property. He ran as fast as he could. 

“Apple tree... rad place to be... you and me...”

“Sir, you need to come down!”

“Why?”

“There’s a storm coming!”

“No way! That sucks. I’ll just finish this tree and I’ll be right in...”

“No! There’s a storm coming now-“

A crack of thunder overhead drowned out his voice. The Commander startled, and appeared to actually notice the weather for the first time. He jumped from the tree and backflipped on the way down, landing right beside Jimmy and grinning at his discomfort. His grin turned to a frown as a single large raindrop splashed onto his wrist, and then the heavens opened up and they ran for shelter. 

Raindrops drummed on the roof of the barn and ran with a hiss down the windows. Jimmy lit the hurricane lantern then emitted a small pulse of heat, just enough to dry his own uniform, before turning to the Commander. He was sitting on the hay bed with his wet rash guard clinging to him, little rivulets of water streaming down his face and neck. Jimmy felt the natural desire to help his friend conflicting with some much baser urges. He wished he could phase through the floor.

He approached the Commander cautiously, a rough blanket in his hand for use as a towel, and perched on the hay bale beside him. 

“You really should get out of your wet clothes, Sir,” he said, reaching out with his improvised towel. 

The Commander snatched it from his hand. 

“I can dry myself off, Robot! Gosh.” He scowled at Jimmy then looked away as he pulled his rash guard up and over his head, dislodging his helmet in the process. He swiped briefly at his chest and belly then began to dry his hair. Jimmy could see goosebumps, and he shifted closer, wrapping more blankets around the Commander’s midriff and back, but as the Commander lowered his arms he ended up trapped in an awkward sort of hug. The Commander turned, with a confused expression on his face, and Jimmy screwed up all his courage and kissed him. 

The Commander looked astonished, and Jimmy froze. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, I -“

The Commander pulled him back for another kiss, his tongue slipping between Jimmy’s lips, his hands cupping Jimmy’s face before wandering lower and squeezing and petting at his arms and his chest. Jimmy wanted it to go on forever, but the Commander was made of flesh and bone, and he needed to breathe eventually. 

“How ‘bout,” he said between gasps, “how ‘bout you show me what you used to get up to back in the day.”

Jimmy’s erection deployed at the very thought of displaying himself to the Commander that way. He was mortified, but the Commander just grinned back at him. 

“Same, buddy.” He gestured at the front of his shorts, extremely tented in a way that filled Jimmy with a whole new level of nervous excitement. He quickly removed his own rash guard. 

“These bolts are fairly sensitive in themselves, but when you - ah -“

“So they’re kind of like nipples? Jimmy nipples... Jipples! Hahahah!”

“Never call them that again... anyway, then this panel opens and you can put your fingers here and...” his voice trailed off, partly with embarrassment, partly because he’d forgotten quite how good it actually felt. The Commander was gazing at him, mouth open and eyes wide. 

“That’s awesome, I never knew how cool you’d look on the inside. All those lights...” He reached out tentatively. “So you just... show me where you like it... right here?”

Jimmy moaned his affirmation as the Commander raked his fingers gently down the inside of Jimmy’s casing. 

“Dirty boy, Jimmy,” he murmured. “You like my hand all up in your wires, I’m touching ‘em and pulling ‘em and you’re loving it...” Before Jimmy could protest or agree or say or do anything, he was kissing him again, his lips so soft and his stubble burning so sweetly against Jimmy’s face. They clung together, skin to skin, until the Commander was almost on top of him. Jimmy grabbed his buttocks and pulled him even closer, desperate to feel more of the hard heat that was grinding against his thigh. 

The Commander caught his breath, pressed his forehead against Jimmy’s and looked into his eyes. The moment felt oddly solemn. 

“Do you want to?”

“So very much...”

“Ok,” the Commander sat back. “So... Do you wanna pitch or catch, Jimmy?”

“I don’t know... to be quite honest, I’ve never imagined myself getting this far.”

The Commander pulled back, shocked and curious. 

“Have you ever, you know, done this before? With a human? Or anyone, I guess?”

“No,” Jimmy replied softly, wishing he didn’t feel so embarrassed. “Is that a problem?” He watched the Commander’s face anxiously for his response, but the Commander just grinned shyly at him, a smile of such sweetness it made his heart ache. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been someone’s first before, you know? I’m kinda nervous.”

“Me too.” Jimmy thought for a moment. “I think I’d like... to plug myself into you. If that’s alright.”

The Commander giggled. “Hot. Ok, Robot, I’m all yours.” He frowned and stroked his chin. “We need to find some lube...”

“Actually I, um. I have some.” It dispensed from his finger, part of his ultrasound scanning functionality, although he judged the Commander wasn’t interested in the whys and wherefores right then, as his eyes lit up. 

“You know, you never fail to surprise me, Jimmy.”

The Commander wriggled out of his shorts and kicked his shoes off awkwardly, the light from the hurricane lantern warm against his bare tan skin. He was surprisingly pale in his groin and inner thighs, his full flushed erection arching up and back towards his navel. He lay back, brought his knees up, and gestured. 

“Let me get some of that... ok, you’ve gotta open me up a bit. Like - mmnh - like that. Yeah... don’t - don’t go too slow I like it a bit rough.” He giggled again. “Your fingers are so big and cold...”

Jimmy watched him carefully as he worked, his chest heaving as though he were running, a deep red flush spreading across his cheekbones. His muscles would twitch and he would clench, then take a deep breath and force himself to relax, allowing Jimmy ever deeper. 

“Ok, I’m good.” He sighed. “I’m good. Now lay back, and prepare for the ride of your life!”

“Yes, sir!” Jimmy was giddy with nerves. He fumbled at the buttons on his shorts, too impatient to do more than push them to his knees before rolling into position as instructed. The Commander whistled. 

“I like it! It’s so shiny and ridgy... alright Jimmy. Alright,” he said again, more to himself. “Here you go...”

He straddled Jimmy, bracing with one hand on his chest to rise up onto his knees. With his other hand he reached behind him to guide himself back down. It was clumsy and inelegant and Jimmy couldn’t tear his eyes away. The Commander was so warm inside, the sweet organic heat pooling in his belly and up his spine as he felt the Commander’s muscles shudder around his intrusion. 

“Aw yeah,” the Commander groaned as he finally settled flush against Jimmy’s groin. “So good...”

“So good!” Jimmy managed to gasp in reply, and then he could only cry out, wordless and high-pitched, as the Commander began to rock gently. The friction, and the heat, and the way the Comander looked like he was concentrating so hard on giving him pleasure... it was so _much_ , and Jimmy reached out helplessly. The Commander took his hand, and the sight of them joined like that, like a circuit, finally overwhelmed him and he clung to the Commander as his vision whited out and static roared in his ears.

He rebooted after what must have only been a second or two, because the Commander had just rolled off him. He stretched out alongside Jimmy and propped his chin on his hand with a smug grin. 

“Pretty good, huh?”

“The best,” Jimmy agreed. He felt the way he sometimes did right after he woke up from recharging, simultaneously energised and relaxed. His vision seemed particularly sharp and clear, and he could see every strand of the Commander’s thick dishevelled hair, the flecks in his green eyes, his dimple. Although Jimmy knew it was down to a minor quirk of his DNA, nothing more, to a robot the lack of symmetry it gave his face was inherently fascinating. His nipples were stiff and swollen, and that was fascinating too, as was the way his penis was still hard, leaking clear fluid on to the trail of coarser dark hair that lead down from his navel... he leaned down and took the tip of it into his mouth, tasting sharp salty liquid on his tongue.

The effect on the Bat Commander was immediate. He yelped and pushed Jimmy away, and Jimmy jerked backwards, equally startled. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Robot, it felt right. So, so right. But I don’t wanna... I mean, you know. You haven’t done this before. You might think it’s gross... I might choke you.”

Jimmy felt a surge of affection for him, the sincerity of his voice and the ridiculous way his erection bobbed in time with his words. He couldn’t help laughing. 

“Do you know why I breathe? So I can speak and play instruments. I don’t actually need the oxygen; you couldn’t choke me if you tried.”

The Commander gazed at him slack-jawed, one eyebrow raised. “Ohhh Jimmy,” he sighed. “If you keep talking like that I’m just gonna come right now... _dude_ that’s nice.”

Jimmy sank back down, swiping his tongue over the slit in his glans, his testicles and the network of thick veins that ran up his shaft, before taking him back in his mouth. The Commander shifted beneath him, reaching one hand to stroke his face, while the other gently cupped the back of his head. 

“Yeah, that’s it, Jimmy. Just suck it nice and gentle, you can _ahhnnn..._ “ Jimmy eased forward until he could feel the Commander in his throat. 

“Ohhh... oh my gosh that feels good. You’re doing so good Jimmy, you’re taking it all, it’s all for you...”

Guided by the Commander’s hand on the back of his head, he kept a slow, steady rhythm, with the Commander murmuring praise and encouragement the whole time. Gradually, his voice became more louder and more urgent, his hips more jerky, until he whined Jimmy’s name with equal parts exhilaration and panic. His muscles tensed, and Jimmy felt all the little hairs on his thighs stand on end, prickling against his skin. The Commander’s erection seemed to pulse and swell, and then Jimmy’s mouth was flooded with thick warm fluid.

The ejaculate was somehow both slippery and sticky, and he couldn’t say it was his favourite thing he’d ever tasted, but it was more than worth it for he sense of gratification he felt looking at the Commander. Moustache smudged, pupils blown, chest flushed and heaving; Jimmy thought he’d never seen him look so handsome.


	3. Chapter 3

The Commander crashed back against the bed, heart pounding and mind thoroughly blown. The way Jimmy had looked underneath him, the way he vibrated when he came, the stuff he did with his mouth... the whole experience had totally ripped! He caught his breath and drew Jimmy into a sloppy kiss, tasting his own juice on the Robot’s lips, then stretched luxuriously as he felt Jimmy’s arms sneak around him. 

Jimmy was watching him with that look in his eyes that always made the Commander feel kind of happy and awkward and achy inside all at once. Jimmy had been there for him through so much, whether it was helping him get over Martian Girl and Shark Fighter, or holding his hand while he fought Space Monster M. Always Jimmy, looking at him like he...

Wait a minute. A thought gradually took shape in his sleepy brain. If that was how Jimmy always looked at him, and it was a look that made him feel loved, then maybe... what the what. What the _whaaat?!_

He groaned. “I’m sorry Jimmy, I’ve been dumb, haven’t I. I just... I never realised you’d be into this kind of stuff, so I never even let myself think about it, you know? I didn’t know if you liked guys, or girls, or... robots, I guess?”

Jimmy seemed to think for a moment. “I think I like everyone.”

“Hey! Me too!” The Commander said excitedly, beaming at him. He was learning a whole bunch of new stuff about his robot friend today. “I like you most of all though.”

“I like you the most too,” Jimmy replied, and then sighed. 

“Everything ok? I mean was I - was _it_ \- how you thought it would be?”

“I’m not sure.” Jimmy gazed impassively up at the ceiling. “I think we might need to do it a few more times to check.” A small smile curved in the corners of his mouth. “I am a scientist you know.”

“Messing with me!” The Commander laughed and elbowed Jimmy in the side, making him squirm. The Robot grabbed him and pinned him in an bear hug. 

“It was wonderful,” he murmured in the Commander’s ear, and they rested together for a while in the flickering light. The Commander’s limbs were warm and heavy, his butt was sore but in a good way, and he could hear the little clicks and whirrs of Jimmy’s inner workings. It was nice, kind of like listening to his heart. 

“The rain sounds like it’s stopped,” Jimmy said after a while, and the Commander pouted. It was like him and Jimmy had been in their own little world, and now they were going to have to leave it. As if to make the point, his stomach rumbled. 

They wiped themselves down as best they could and then dressed. The Commander was beginning to feel a little awkward again, but then he caught sight of Jimmy’s groin, smooth now like a Ken doll, and he couldn’t help but laugh again. 

“What?” 

“Jimmy, you dog,” the Commander gestured. “Always in stealth mode.”

Jimmy smirked. “Of the two of us, I believe I actually look less ridiculous at this point.” 

“Touché my friend, touché!” The Commander couldn’t stop grinning. Jimmy had a kind of swag about him, and he guessed that even for robots, losing your v-card or uninstalling your v-chip or whatever still made you feel like a pretty big deal. Jimmy was smiling at him so affectionately, and it was giving him that same happy-sad-awkward feeling over again times ten, and he wanted to tell Jimmy all over again how much he liked him, like _like_ liked him... 

And there was a knock at the door. 

“Commander! Are you ok in there? We haven’t seen Jimmy since the storm! Is he with you?” Ricky was trying and failing to not sound like the gossip queen he was. 

“Yeah, he’s here! We’re just, uh, sheltering from that storm. Boy, sure was a bad one...”

“Glad to hear you’re both alright,” Bones deadpanned. The Commander felt his scalp tingle, and he stuck his tongue out in the direction of the barn door. 

“I hope that shows up on Eaglevision!”

“The pies!” Crash exclaimed. “C’mon you guys, help me out or they’re gonna burn!” 

Their footsteps trailed away, and the Commander grinned. Crash always had his back. 

“What are we going to tell the rest of the band?” Jimmy asked, a hint of nerves back in his voice. 

“Jimmy, baby, relax. You’re awesome, I’m awesome; they’ll figure it out.”

He offered Jimmy his hand and walked him back up to the farm house. Because whatever else the Bat Commander was, he liked to think he was a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “SO DO YOU LIKE BOOGIE DOWN PRODUCTIONS?!”

**Author's Note:**

> For Pali
> 
> You know what you did.


End file.
